A lonely warrior
by Perkyandthebrain
Summary: Seraphine had spent the last decade roaming Middle Earth,training, desperate to leave her past and family behind. However this proves to be more than difficult when she attends her old friends birthday party only to find herself taking part in a quest that will bring it all back. Along the way she meets another trying to escape his past. Can they help one another? OC/Aragorn


**I'm finally joining the LOTR fandom after many years of reading the fanfiction :) I hope you enjoy it. Be warned it is an Aragorn/OC, I do love Arwen with Aragorn but i wanted to try something new. **

She was bored. And hungry. Definitely hungry.

Seraphine had been waiting by that blasted tree for what seemed like hours, but what, in reality, was only 20 minutes. Gandalf, her old and trusted friend, had offered to accompany her to Bilbo Baggins' hundred and eleventh birthday-a very respectable age for a hobbit. Not one to turn down the offer of a chance to meet with Gandalf, she agreed. Of course, Seraphine forgot how tedious it was to have to wait for the old wizard as he insisted on stopping to talk to all of his old friends- not to mention he couldn't find another way to drag those fireworks of his other than that bloody slow cart he used.

Regardless-Seraphine decided to pass the time by observing her surroundings, something she had already done subconsciously due to her extended training, however, she wanted to really _see_ what was there, and take it in, for she never knew when she would pass this way again, she never found much reason to visit the shire other than to catch up with old friends such as Bilbo.

Seraphine was astounded at the beauty of the area, something she had never seen before, previously only thinking it as a normal and plain piece of forest. But now, now she saw the velvety green of the grass and the flowers that had only recently began to open. She saw the light from the sun dance between the leaves of the tree's, creating a vision of bright colours and she saw the moss lightly covering the ground. She could hear the birds songs echoing through the forest, and the quiet scuffles made by squirrels and rabbits as they carry out their daily routine.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Seraphine jumped as she heard a deep gravelly voice from behind her, her hand went to the hilt of her sword which hung at her waist as she slowly turned around.

" Gandalf!" she cried as she quickly let go of her sword, praying for him not too have noticed.

Gandalfs eyebrows raised in acknowledgment of her nervous behavior although he chose not to mention anything.

"How have you been sera?" inquired Gandalf, " it feels as though we have not met face to face in a long time my dear".

The two friends had not seen each other for the best part of half a decade, their only correspondence had been through letters which took an age to arrive due to distance.

"Yes well, i had much too do in the villages up north-they had much to teach me" replied Sera cautiously whilst running a hand through her mass of raven curls. Sera could be by no means considered anything other than beautiful. She had an athletic build and was around 5"6 in height. Her skin was flawless and she had a pale complexion that was as white as the snow that falls on the mountain tops. Her features were both angular and soft, proud and warm. But the most prominent feature were her eyes. Her eyes were a uncommon bottle green, which seemed to look straight through a person and see their greatest fears.

" Your family misses you" stated Gandalf.

"They are no longer my family Gandalf. You know this. They lied to me for years, told me i was the same as them, an Elf! They told me my ears were round because I had an accident when I was a child. They told me I was their daughter, that they loved me. That many be true but...they lied to me for many years. I do not consider those actions of a family Gandalf. Not now, nor will I ever. If they wanted me to appreciate and love them, then they should have told me the truth in the first place."

"You no longer love them? After all, they did take you in and teach you, they love you, despite what you may think!

"That may be true Gandalf, but I cannot stay in place with people who whose words I cannot trust. It is a dangerous world Gandalf, we both know this, and it would not do to trust blindly."

Gandalf merely shook his head in disapproval to show he had nothing more to say on th matter which seemed to appease Sera. He held out a hand to help the woman into the crate and quickly ushered the horse to start moving- they had a birthday party to attend after all.

**Edited-apparently I shouldn't write at half two in the morning...**


End file.
